Tremor
Tremor is a lightweight robot in This is Fighting ROBLOX that debuted in Season 3.5. It was known for sending its opponents home in trash bags or going out spectacularly, which is basically what happened every other fight. Design Tremor is wedge shaped robot with a large spinning disk that was interchangeable with a spinning bar when facing horizontal spinners. Qualification Tremor had previously applied for Season 2, but ultimately was not selected to compete. It also applied for Seasons 2, 2.5 and 3, but all three times it had electrical problems and was forced to pull out. It finally got the nod to compete in Season 3.5. Robot History Season 3.5 Tremor first faced the veteran Red Fox in its first heat. Tremor was on the back foot initially as its own weapon was causing it to gyro dance when it tried to turn, which allowed Red Fox to easily use this against it and throw it into the air. After a flip that nearly threw it into the pit, Red Fox nudged Tremor in, putting Tremor at a disappointing 0-1. Tremor next faced the drum spinner of Yankee Siege. After trying and failing several times to get to the side of Yankee Siege, Tremor finally settled on going weapon to weapon, resulting in YS getting thrown across the arena and landing near the pit. Yankee Siege quickly recovered and was right back into the action, weathering Tremor's disk until it was stopped. Tremor backed off to spin up its disk before Yankee Siege tried to jam it with its lifting forks, however Tremor mangled them and disabled them. After removing a wheel, Yankee Siege was unable to move and was counted out, giving Tremor the win by K.O and moving it up to 1-1. Tremor's next match was against the flattening hammer of Birb. This match was a very poor one for Tremor as Birb broke the weapon chain on the first hit and was able to hammer Tremor relentlessly when it tried to push. Time ran out and Birb won a unanimous decision, leaving Tremor with a dreaded 1-2 record. Tremor next tried to redeem itself in a match against 3-time champion Academy. After some crafty driving from both robots, Academy got in the first hit, flipping Tremor over, and when Tremor's weapon hit the floor it sent it flying through the air and narrowly avoiding the pit. Tremor got its weapon back up to speed and started dishing out the punishment, bending Academy's forks, and tearing open its pneumatic system, which left its flipper disabled. After a minute of having the former champ on the ropes, Tremor landed the knockout blow, tearing off a wheel and leaving Acedemy immobilized next to the pit. Academy was counted out, giving Tremor the shocking win by K.O and moving it up to 2-2. Due to its win over Academy, Tremor was allowed into the Top 16, where it faced Mr. Sloppy. After landing a blow to Mr. Sloppy's side, Mr. Sloppy threw Tremor into the air and Tremor landed directly in the pit, eliminating it from the competition. Series Record Season 3.5 Outside This is Fighting ROBLOX Team Kinetic Energy also competed in Season 4 of ROBLOX BattleBots with a heavyweight named Afrix. Much like its lightweight version, Afrix did poorly, losing a rematch Team Ham 'Em High and their machine Stroppy when their weapon caused all the internals of Afrix to come flying out. Afrix tried to make up for this humiliating loss by competing in the Desperado Tournament, it did decently here, destroying Bite Force before crossing paths with Stroppy once more and lost when the weapon chain fell off and the robot was unable to self-right.